castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Alucard (animated series)
Adrian "Alucard" Ţepeş is one of the main protagonists in the Netflix original series, Castlevania. He is the son of Vlad "Dracula" Ţepeş and the late Lisa Ţepeş. He is voiced by James Callis in the English version of the show. Background Early life Alucard was born in the mid 1450's to Vlad Dracula and Lisa Ţepeş. Nearly twenty years later, in 1475, Lisa was falsely accused of witchcraft and burned at the stake. Upon learning that Dracula had begun summoning an army from Hell, Alucard confronted his father, begging him not to kill innocent people for revenge. When Dracula refused to listen, Alucard fought his father but was defeated, leaving him with a large scar on his chest. Beneath the city of Gresit, Alucard placed himself inside a coffin to recover his strength. A legend about him then spread, stating that a "sleeping soldier" awaited beneath Gresit and that he would be met by a hunter and a scholar. The Sleeper Awakens In 1476, Alucard awoke to find a hunter, Trevor Belmont, and a scholar, Sypha Belnades. While Sypha believed him to be the sleeping soldier, Trevor was convinced that he was Dracula. With the hunter's intent on killing him, Alucard fought Trevor. When his opponent landed a slash across his chest, Alucard retaliated by pinning Trevor on the ground and prepared to bite him. Suddenly, he was stabbed at the heart by Trevor, who was intent on killing him even at the cost of his own life. After seeing both Trevor and Sypha's resolves, Alucard stood down from harming Trevor and introduced himself, stating that he had been waiting for them to help him destroy Dracula. Convinced that the three of them were capable of killing his father, Alucard set off with Trevor and Sypha on their journey. Opposing His Father Alucard reveals the mechanics of how his father's castle moves from place to place to his new companions and the trio realize that they will need some way of anchoring the castle in one location if they are to attack Dracula. Trevor suggests that the vault under the Belmont Estate might hold the key as his family has amassed a large library of information and artifacts on monster hunting. Sypha acquires a cart to transport them, and they ride for the estate. Along the way, Alucard is asked by Sypha how he, as a vampire, is able to survive in daylight. He reveals that it is a byproduct of his half-human heritage. Resting for the night, the group is attacked by a group of night creatures. The three of them dispatch the creatures but one manages to escape although it is badly wounded. Reaching the Belmont Estate, the trio finds the secret vault and while Alucard is impressed at the collection, he is also disturbed about the amount of vampire skulls on display. Describing the collection as a monument to the genocide of his race, Alucard nonetheless helps Trevor and Sypha dig through the information although he verbally spars with Trevor as much as possible. Sypha discovers a possible means to lock Dracula's castle in place, while Alucard informs the other about another find, that of a mirror that can be used to look upon faraway places. As they prepare to relocated Dracula's Castle, a horde of night creatures attack. While Trevor holds them off, Sypha completes the locking spell. Alucard uses the mirror to locate Dracula's Castle, allowing Sypha to use her powers to transport the castle from Braila to above the Belmont Estate. Alucard, Trevor, and Sypha assault Dracula's Castle, wiping out his vampire army and generals before facing Dracula himself. Alucard's allies are fended off by Dracula, forcing Alucard to take the fight to his father. They battle throughout the castle, smashing through walls and floors during their frenzied fighting. Eventually, the fight reaches Alucard's childhood room and Dracula breaks down as he realizes that he is fighting and trying to kill his own son, the last living link to Lisa that he has. In a moment of clarity, Dracula allows his son to stake him through the heart. Alucard's allies arrive and behead Dracula and burn his remains, ending his threat. With Dracula dead, Alucard intends for Dracula's Castle to become his own tomb. Trevor convinces him instead to become the guardian of the combined knowledge of Dracula and the Belmont family and to use it for the good of mankind. Alucard agrees and bids farewell to Trevor and Sypha as they head of for adventure. As he begins to tidy the castle, Alucard becomes overwhelmed by the grief he is feeling. Personality Adrian "Alucard" Ţepeş could be said to represent the best of both his parents. Like his father, he is intelligent and deadly in battle, yet he possesses his mother's class and kindness. Alucard is often calm and composed, slow to anger and other displays of emotion, even when in battle. Alucard proves himself to be a man of justice at the start of Season 1. When overhearing Dracula's plans to exterminate humanity in vengeance for Lisa's unjust murder, Alucard rationally suggests his father should only kill the Bishop who ordered the execution. Like his father, Alucard too was grieved by his mother's death and wanted retribution, but was cautious to avoid committing further injustice. Alucard did his best to convince his father to avoid harming innocents before it became clear they would come to blows over the issue. After being wounded by his father, Alucard retreated to recover from his wounds and became convinced that his father must, regrettably, be killed since rational discussion had failed. Alucard came to this decision because he believes it is what his mother Lisa would want if she knew what evil Dracula intended in retribution for her death. When meeting Trevor and Sypha, Alucard was forthcoming when answering questions but was equally inquisitive, so to be sure if his new acquaintances would be up for the task he believed they were prophesied to commit. Alucard does not take kindly to Trevor's rude behavior and threats, resulting in Alucard issuing a duel to him; it is implied this was more of a test of Trevor than out of anger. When dueling with Trevor, Alucard makes it clear he dislikes fighting dirty, such as blows below the belt. The resulting duel and Alucard's amusement with Trevor suggest that Alucard respects strength, bravery and conviction above all. This is also suggested by his admiration of Sypha after she throws aside her preconceptions of Alucard as "the sleeping soldier" if it meant protecting Trevor and the citizens of Wallachia. Seeing the lengths that Trevor and Sypha would go to protect the innocent, Alucard acknowledges the two as his prophesized allies. He reveals his full identity and intentions before welcoming the two to be his allies in the battles to come. Powers and abilities Powers *'Human-Vampire hybrid physiology': As a result of his vampire heritage, Alucard possesses various inhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability, endurance, senses, etc. **'Superhuman strength': Alucard possesses far more strength than normal humans and most vampires, as with a single punch he sends Trevor flying across the room in their battle. Alucard's strength was further exhibited later when the trio needed to clear rubble from the trapdoor to the Belmont Hold; while Trevor struggled to move the stones, Alucard lifted the stones from the door effortlessly and very quickly, surprising his two companions. Alucard was also able to inflict damage on his father, Dracula with unarmed strikes in contrast to Trevor, whose punches didn't even make Dracula flinch, although he was still trounced by his father ultimately who proved to be considerably stronger than him. **'Superhuman speed': Alucard can move at extraordinary speed in short bursts, leaving trace images of his movement that are hard to read with the human eye. This speed is so high that it is nearly indistinguishable from teleportation. Alucard will often use this ability to instantly move from a foe's front face to strike at his back. The ability is not flawless, as Trevor was able to anticipate Alucard's second speed attack by following Alucard's movement trail and attack pattern. Only someone with Trevor's training and reflexes could block this attack. Also, while able to outpace even other vampires, Chō could negate Alucard's teleport-like speed with her smoke abilities and Dracula has proven to be faster than his son, as Alucard could barely keep up with his father and was later on easily caught mid-attack and pinned down. **'High endurance and rapid regeneration': Alucard has an exceptionally high pain tolerance. When Trevor hits his genitals, Alucard has no reaction beyond mild annoyance. He was able to fully regenerate what would be a mortal wound to humans in only one year. Alucard was also able to regenerate the wounds Trevor inflicted on him at will, which he does at the end of his duel. This action implies that Alucard may have held back when dueling with Trevor. Later, during the battle with his father, Alucard was still able to recover much faster than Trevor and Sypha from Dracula's attacks, although he was visibly exhausted toward the end of the battle. *'Levitation': Alucard has the ability to negate gravity and float through the air through magical means or pure willpower. He first displayed this ability when he floated up out of the coffin after he recovered. He also floated through the air during his fight with Trevor, indicating that he has precise control over the ability. When fighting his father, Alucard was shown to imitate high speed flight as he and Dracula created shockwaves in the air when they fought in the castle, although his father proved to be a faster flier than he is. *'Telekinesis': Alucard possesses the ability to move objects with his thoughts, similar to his father. He displayed this ability with his sword, calling the scabbard to his side so he could draw it and then returning the sword to him after Trevor knocked it away at the end of their battle. He can use this power to control his sword for attacks as well. *'Shapeshifting': Alucard has the natural ability to transform into a wolf or a flock of bats. This can be seen in the intro and the seventh episode of the second season. It is unknown if he can turn into mist like his version of the main game series. Abilities *'Master hand-to-hand combatant': Alucard has proven to be an exceptional martial artist, capable of fighting against the far more physically powerful Dracula and landing some solid blows, but his father ultimately proved too much for him. **'Master swordsman': Alucard is an extremely talented swordsman. He was able to fight equally with Trevor across a chamber of varying terrain, as Trevor employed a variety of orthodox and unorthodox fighting styles between the use of both a whip and short sword. This is proof that Alucard can expertly use his sword in a variety of circumstances. Alucard can make use of his telekinesis to have his sword lash out independent from his body. This technique is an extremely effective unorthodox sword style that killed many expert vampire swordsmen. *'Genius-level intellect': Alucard is exceptionally intelligent and thoughtful. Under the tutelage of his parents, Alucard had been very highly educated though not nearly as much as his father. Alucard and Sypha were able to lock down Dracula's castle by combining their knowledge and talent at research. After inheriting Castlevania and being gifted the Belmont Library, Alucard has been given the opportunities to become an intellectual that would near the brilliance of Dracula himself. Appearances Gallery Screenshots Alucard Netflix.jpg Alucardsword1.jpg|'Alucard' in "Monument" AlucardNetflixEp4.png Trevor_and_alucard_snicker.png Alucard1111.png Oldhomes.jpg Exchanging_insults_again.png Sypha takes an interest in books.png|'Alucard' in "Last Spell" Dom0OVmV4AA9DSy.jpg|'Alucard' with his two comrades, Trevor and Sypha The assault begins.png|'Alucard' and co. arrive at Dracula's Castle during a blood moon in "For Love." Forlove.jpg Wolf Form Netflix.png|Wolf Form Sword-wielding white wolf.png Father against son.png|'Alucard' confronts his father Dracula and alucard exchange blows.png Dracula's demise.png Alucard listens to trevor talk.png|'Alucard' in "End Times" Hfd.jpg Young Alucard Netflix.png|'Alucard' as a child The tragic prince's hidden tears.png The tragic prince's hidden tears02.png Concept art Alucard (animated series) - 02.jpg|Official model sheet D6tis-IWkAEhkOk.jpg|Young Alucard official model sheet D6tiqWWXYAEnXOk.jpg DGUdovjU0AAg2oc.jpg|Official concept art Tumblr oxqjxgZCTs1rs9hhio3 1280.jpg|Official concept art Tumblr oxqjxgZCTs1rs9hhio2 1280.jpg|Official concept art Tumblr oxqjxgZCTs1rs9hhio1 1280.jpg|Official concept art DZJ3jiCU0AA0qtL.jpg|Official concept art Tepes Family - 01.png|Lisa, Adrian and Vlad official Season 2 artwork by Kloysius Other Alucard (animated series) - 03.png|'Alucards stats Castlevania (animated series) - 11.png Trivia *Alucard's design resembles his appearance in ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. *Alucard's teleportation during his fight against Trevor is a reference to the Alucard Sword's special attack. **In addition, in the episode Old Homes, the aura released by the sword is blue, like in Symphony of the Night. *His telekinetic ability with his sword is a reference to Joachim Armster and the Sword Familiar.https://twitter.com/SamuelDeats/status/1058543018293239808 See also *Alucard References es:Alucard/Netflix Alucard (animated series) Category:Dhampirs Category:Dracula Relatives Category:Knights Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Vampire Hunters and Huntresses Category:Vampires Category:Animated Series Characters